When We Meet Again
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Companion to "Watching"! Years after Piccolo's death, he is granted 24 hours on Earth to visit with his family. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


"Daddy, I wish I could meet Grandpa Piccolo," young Pan says, staring up at her father with big eyes.

"I know you do, honey. And I wish more than anything in the world that he could meet you," Gohan answers, tucking her in.

"Do you still miss him, Daddy?"

"Of course I do, Pan. Remember what I told you? We were bonded in a way that will never be possible again. I miss his presence more and more each day it's gone," he says gently, smiling.

"Did he really used to sleep right here?" she asks innocently, pointing to the foot of the bed.

"Well, not sleep, but yes, that's where he spent the nights. And you know what? I bet while you sleep each night, he comes and visits you, watching over you from that very spot."

From my position watching over them in Other World, I smile. I would give anything to go back, just for a day. Supreme Kai comes over to where I stand and looks on with me and smiles knowingly.

"Listening in on them again, Piccolo?" he asks casually.

"Always will," I answer, turning away now that Pan is asleep.

"After all these years?"

"Yes. Always."

Supreme Kai nods. "I very much respect that. Gohan is a good man. You did an excellent job raising him."

I nod slightly. I miss him more than anything or anyone. Sometimes I still catch myself trying to talk to him through my mind or feel his soul still with mine. And every time, I am disappointed. For whatever reason, each time I've tried to contact Gohan through King Kai after that last time fighting Buu, it hasn't worked. Old Kai seems to think the bond has forbidden it now. I know it's for the best, as there is no longer a place for me in the Son home, but it still hurts not to talk be able to talk to him when Goku can.

"There is a place for you, still," Supreme Kai says softly. I hate that he can read me like a book.

"How do you know?" I say, scoffing, my cynical nature clearly showing.

"There are some things meant for a Kai's ears only. He prays to me every night before he falls asleep to bring you back, even if it's just for a day. And I've been pulling some strings…"

I turn to face him in shock. "Pulling strings? With who?"

"Well, you are technically a citizen under King Yemma, so he had jurisdiction over your leaving. Baba can take you back, but only for twenty four hours. I could grant you no longer."

I nod, trying hard to mask my pure excitement. "Will… once I'm back, will Gohan's bond with me be reinstated, even if it's only for a day?"

"No. You are still dead, Piccolo. And when Old Kai gave Gohan his life, he broke the bond forever. Only when Gohan passes into this realm may the bond be restored."

I nod in understanding, slightly disappointed. "When can I go?"

"That's up to Gohan. When he prays tonight, I will ask."

* * *

I watch over Supreme Kai's shoulder as Gohan lies on his bed next to Videl. As usual, they share a short kiss and arrange themselves on the bed. Then, Gohan's eyes close and Supreme Kai does the same. After just a few moments, Gohan's eyes snap open and he sits up quickly. A large, goofy grin spreads across his face and he closes his eyes once more, scrunching his nose up the way he always does when he's thinking hard about something. Finally, Supreme Kai breaks the connection and Gohan lays back down, a content smile on his face.

Supreme Kai turns to me and smiles. "Well, in ten hours you'll join the land of the living once more."

I smile, turning once more to watch Gohan. He's asleep now, but the smile has yet to disappear. I peek in on Pan once more, and she is deeply asleep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I get to see my family once again.

* * *

8:00am cannot come fast enough. Gohan's family was awake by 7:00am and Gohan explained the situation to his wife and daughter in under a minute, for he was talking like lightning. Videl went to call Chi-Chi and the Ox King, inviting them over for dinner in celebration. Pan has been scrambling around since 7:15am, trying to make her room spotless.

Finally, _finally_, Baba arrives, sitting on her crystal ball. She nods politely at Supreme Kai and Kibito before turning to me. "Alright, Piccolo, let's get going. Remember, only 24 hours." I nod. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab my hand and let's go!"

In a blink of an eye, I am standing facing the house.

I'm home.

_I'm home!_

"Piccolo!" I look up just in time to see Gohan almost tackle me into the ground. His arms wrap around me tightly and on instinct, I embrace him back. He sighs in content and holds me closer, and I can't breathe.

God, this kid is strong.

"Gohan, can't breathe," I mutter, starting to push him off.

He chuckles a little and steps back, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long… My god, how are you? You look… exactly the same. How do you do that?"

"I'm dead, kid. Well, you're not kid anymore, are you? Grown up, with a family… speaking of which, there's a growth attached to your leg."

And there is. Little Pan is peeking out from behind her father, holding onto his pant leg as she looks at me questioningly. She looks so much like him…

"Go on, Pan," Gohan urges, reaching down to pat Pan's head. "Go say hello to Grandpa Piccolo."

She comes out from behind him timidly, smiling shyly and waving her little hand in greeting. "Hello, Grandpa Piccolo," she says, looking up into my face. "My name is Pan, and I'm five years old."

I smile down at her, nodding, and then place my hand on her head, just as I had done to her father at her age. She giggles, all pretense gone, and jumps up using her ki to latch herself around my chest. I awkwardly place one arm around her, not all too sure how to handle this.

Gohan is smiling brightly, and Videl comes out of the house to see what the commotion is about. When she spots her daughter happily on me, she smiles and walks over, extending her hand. I grasp it lightly and shake it.

"It's so nice to meet you, Piccolo. Gohan talks about you all the time. And Pan has been just dying to meet you. Little missy, did you _ask_ if you could be held, hm? Mr. Piccolo doesn't seem to like it too much," she says scoldingly.

At this, Gohan begins laughing hard, holding his stomach, tears peeking out from the corners of his eyes. Pan and Videl look at him in wonder and I can't help but smirk.

"Daddy, what's so funny?" Pan asks, turning herself in the crook of my arm so she can see her father better.

"It's just, oh my goodness, that is too funny! It's just…haha… when I was a little boy, I used to call him 'Mr. Piccolo' all the time. And now that your mother just called him that… it was just hilarious," he says before cracking up again.

"Grandpa Piccolo? Was Daddy always this crazy?" she asks me, looking up at me in question. Her head cocks to the side just as her father's always does when he's curious. I can't stop the smile that comes.

"Yes, for as long as I've known him," I answer.

"_I am not!"_

I stop dead and stiffen.

"_Gohan?"_

Gohan raises his eyes to meet mine and widen in realization. I almost drop Pan in shock.

"_It's…it's working… oh my god, it's working! Piccolo, it's back!"_

And in a rush, I can feel his soul mingle with mine. His every thought comes rushing back to me, his happiness and shock mixing with mine. All these years without this… oh how I've missed it…

"Daddy? Grandpa Piccolo? What's going on?" Pan's voice asks, breaking us from our reverie. I set her down gently and she steps back, looking between us.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Videl asks, looking at Gohan worriedly.

"No, everything's…perfect," he answers.

* * *

"Come on, Pan! Let's go!" Gohan shouts.

My ears ring painfully. _"Must you do that?"_

"_Sorry."_

"Here I come, Daddy!" Pan says, running out of the house clad in her little gi. "Bye Mommy! We'll be back for dinner!"

"Have fun guys! Be careful Pan! You stay out of their way when they spar!" Videl yells from the kitchen. I am reminded instantly of Chi-Chi back when she used to shout for us to be on time for dinner.

"Yes Mommy!"

We take to the air, young Pan flying excited circles around us.

"Lookit Grandpa Piccolo! My gi is almost just like yours and Daddy's! Daddy said his used to be exactly like mine!" Pan says excitedly, pointing to herself as she flies in front of us. "Is that true?"

"Yes," I reply. "Exactly the same. You look just like him."

Pan smiles proudly and then continues to lead the way to my old waterfall.

My old waterfall. It's still so beautiful, just as I remember it. Peaceful. Gohan lands beside me and slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Just like old times, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're even still annoying," I say sarcastically, shrugging him off playfully.

"You still love me, don't you? So that means I'm not so annoying, after all," he says, giving me an equally playful shove.

"Keep doing that and you'll get a spar out of your old man yet," I say, shoving him back.

"Sure thing, Piccolo. That's kind of the goal. I want a nice, old fashioned spar with my dad."

"Your father is still in Other World, but I can arrange a meeting if you'd like," I say, stretching out.

Gohan laughs and mimics my movements. "How is he, by the way? We talk every once in a while through King Kai, but it's been a while."

"Oh, you know Goku. Fighting everyone he can. I believe he's gone down to the Home for Infinite Losers to meet up with Cooler and Frieza again. And by 'meet up', I mean look for a good spar."

"Yeah, that's my dad alright, always looking for a good fight. But anyways, when I said I wanted to spar with my dad, I meant you. You _did _just refer to yourself as my old man."

"True enough. But it looks like your daughter is getting bored."

"Dad_dy_, stop talking to Grandpa Piccolo! I want to show him what I know!" she says impatiently, having finished her stretches.

"Alright, alright! Here, have him!" Gohan replies, throwing his hands in the air. _"Watch out for her left hook. If she gets you just right, it actually kind of hurts."_

"_It can't be that bad."_

"_She's _my _daughter, remember?"_

"_True enough."_

Pan is already in the air, which, just like her father, is where she is at her advantage. Not that a five year old child has much advantage over me.

"_Lies! I was…okay, well six, but close enough!" _Gohan retorts.

"_Unless your daughter has changed rapidly in the past few hours, she isn't a Super Saiyan."_

Pan attacks without pretense and I humor her, going on the defensive. Gohan has trained her very well; she is very precise with her kicks and punches. I change it up and put her on the defensive and see her blocks are quite well-practiced as well.

"Very good, Pan!" Gohan shouts from the ground. "Now, show him your Kamehameha!"

Pan nods and flies a good distance away. "Watch this, Grandpa Piccolo! HA!"

Well, look at that. The small blue blast destroys a rock right next to Gohan's feet, making him jump out of the way.

"Hey! Pan, knock it off!"

She giggles happily. "Watch this one, Grandpa Piccolo!" she says delightedly, sending a perfect, albeit small, Masenko at her father. He bats it away with his hand.

I smirk as he mock-glares at his daughter and take this opportunity to engage in a good spar. Giving as little warning as possible, I send a special beam cannon right towards him, full strength, knowing full well it won't leave a scratch on him.

As predicted, Gohan disappears right as the blast is about to hit him, and phases in behind me. He taps my shoulder and delivers a decently powerful kick to my back, sending me straight to the ground. To my credit, I land on my feet. Gohan looks down on me teasingly, mockingly waving his hands towards him.

"_Oh no you don't. You get down here."_

"_Come on, Piccolo? Scared?"_

"_No, just intelligent. I remember quite well that your advantage is up there."_

"_I think I'm going to win no matter what," _he teases arrogantly.

"_That may be, but I'd at least like some sort of chance."_

Gohan smiles and lowers to the ground, looking at me sheepishly. Pan wisely stays in the air, watching with great interest. I quickly rip off my training weights and stare my old pupil down, waiting for him to make a move.

"_You won't see it anyways,"_ he taunts.

I attack without thinking, attempting to put him on the defense, but it is an ill-advised attempt. Gohan phases out of sight before I can even touch him and is kicking me in the back. I turn around quickly and am pushed back my several harsh punches that I blocked with crossed forearms. I try to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumps up, avoiding it.

"Get him Grandpa Piccolo! You can do it!" Pan cheers from above us.

_"Yeah Piccolo, you can do it. When I was five..." _Gohan teases, hovering several feet off the ground.

_"How about you get back down here and make this a fair fight?"_

_"That goes against everything you taught me!"_

_"Do you get this cocky when you spar with Vegeta? I'm surprised he hasn't killed you in your sleep yet."_

Gohan stops and cocks his head. _"How did you know that?"_

_"I watch over you. What, you think now that I'm dead I just abandoned you?"_

_"Well... I didn't think you would, but I just didn't know."_

_"I know that you watch the stars for me every night and that you tell Pan stories about us. I know you pray to Supreme Kai every night for my return. I know you keep my old training weights in the closet; the set from before we left to fight Buu. I know everything."_

_"That's...amazing. And unfair. I know nothing about what you do. I want to. I want to be able to see you every day like I used to. These years have been so hard, Piccolo. And while I still have my family and I love them dearly, I still feel that empty space in my soul where yours used to be."_

_"I feel it too. A horrible void. I don't do much of interest, just stay and look over Earth with Supreme Kai and Kibito. I occasionally spar with Goku. But that is the extent of my days."_

_"Oh..."_

"Daddy? Grandpa Piccolo? What's going on?" Pan asks, startling us out of our conversation.

"Oh. Grandpa Piccolo and I were having a conversation, Pan. Remember how I told you we were able to talk with our minds?" Gohan asks her.

"Yeah! Can you guys do that now? That's so cool!" she exclaims.

"You'd be the first to say that. We freaked every one out," Gohan laughs.

"AHA! I TOLD YOU GUYS!" I hear Krillin shout from above us, and in having been absorbed in our conversation, we hadn't felt their arrival. Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, and Chaoutzu hover above us, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Gohan greets. "I was wondering when you guys would show up!"

"Hi!" Pan says enthusiastically. "Did you see? Did you see? Grandpa Piccolo is here!"

"We sure did, Pan. We were just waiting for everyone to meet at Capsule Corp. before coming here. Chi-Chi and Bulma are already over there preparing dinner as we speak! PARTY!" Krillin exclaims.

"We're having a party?" Gohan asks. "I suppose I had better tell Videl not to make dinner..."

"Sure, this is a party! This is a big moment! Piccolo is back! And Bulma's _way_ ahead of you. She already called Videl. So, let's go get the wife and go over! Come on!" Yamcha says in excitement.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't want to go, but now, I feel excited, and while I know most of it is Gohan's my own is definitely present. I've missed these people as well. The Z-Fighters are family, no matter what.

* * *

We all land at Capsule Corp. at the same time. Trunks and young Bulla run out to greet us, Pan and Bulla screeching enthusiastically and hugging before running inside. Trunks comes to stand before me and offers his hand, which I shake. The boy has a firm grip, a powerful ki, and minus the purple hair, the looks of his father.

"Hey Piccolo. Long time no see," he says. "Last time I saw you I was just a little kid!"

There's a flurry of movement at the door as Bulma and Chi-Chi come out in a hurry, both of them hugging me in turn. I stiffen out of habit, but they don't notice, merely happy. Eighteen shakes my hand politely.

"Oh Piccolo, it's been so long! So good to see you," Bulma says.

Chi-Chi has tears in her eyes as she pulls away from me. "Oh, we've missed you so much," she whispers. "It broke our hearts to lose you."

"I know," I reply softly. "I've missed you all, too."

"Piccolo, how are you?" the Ox King says as he grasps my hand. "Seen Goku much up there?"

Everyone is interested now, curious about their old friend. "He's doing fine. Sparring left and right, cheery, stupid, the usual," I say. "Misses you all."

* * *

While Bulma, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Marron, and Videl cook at the grills and prepare various dishes, we all lounge in the giant outdoor-indoor portion of the compound. Blankets are set out in a large circle, and it is there we all sit, or in my case, hover. Bulla and Pan flit around the compound, playing various games. Looking around the circle, I see that most of the warriors have not changed.

Yamcha still plays baseball and spars with Krillin on the side, Tien and Chaoutzu still live in the mountains, and Krillin is living a calm life with Eighteen and Marron.

It is Vegeta who is the most changed. Where before he would never have sat with us, he is completely relaxed now between Trunks and Krillin. His features have softened to an expression of content, and he laughs every now and again, or smiles at his daughter when she approaches. He makes comments in the conversation, and they are not always derisive.

When the food is finally finished, everyone but me, and surprisingly Vegeta, shot over to the tables. _"Grabbing you a water,"_ Gohan says as he stands.

_"Thanks."_

Vegeta stares at me for a few moments, and finally speaks. "It hasn't been the same around here after you died."

"Hmph. Miss me?" I ask, sarcastic.

"Not you, per se, but just how the kid was. In fact, today is the closest I've seen him to how he used to be before you passed."

"He grew up, Vegeta. It happens."

"That's not what I meant, Namek," he snapped, starting to sound more like his old self. "I stayed true to my word, you know, because of my respect for what happened, and because Saiyans look out for each other."

"I know, and I appreciate it. Really. I saw what you did for him. I may be dead, but I am always watching."

"But I bet from way up there you had a pretty good view then. But not of his eyes. Every time there was any get-together where you would usually be, he just had this dead look in his eyes. If I didn't know the kid for as long as I have, I wouldn't have noticed it, or cared. This is the first time in a while they look how they were before you died."

"Look, Vegeta..."

"I'm only saying it because it's true and it bothered me. Grief does horrible things to a Saiyan. We don't like how it feels, and it's not one we allow ourselves to feel often, and the kid has had more of it than any Saiyan, including me, has had to have. For the first year, I was afraid he'd let it overtake him and turn. We wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He would have killed us in a blink of an eye."

I stiffen. "He'd never do that."

"Now, no. But it's Saiyan nature. Anger, grief, sorrow... it will turn us in the blink of an eye, even against our own kind. He wouldn't have even been aware it happened. He was so hostile for those first few months, and withdrawn the rest, exhibiting all the symptoms of turning... I _was_ preparing to end him, before he could end us."

I feel in my mind to make sure Gohan isn't paying attention, and I find him withdrawn, paying no heed as he piles his plate and talks with Videl. "Why didn't I see any of this, then?" I ask, perplexed. "I watched him every day! I should've seen this!"

"It wasn't something that could be seen, Namek. It had to be felt through ki, and Saiyans are always finely-attuned to one another's ki. He radiated distance and contempt, though no one else seemed to notice. And I almost, _almost_, ended it for him to get him back to you, and keep Earth safe. Make it seem like a simple accident during one of our regular spars."

"Why are you telling me this? He's fine now," I say, confused.

"Just listen. After that first year, he got over it, slowly, as he was made to attend school and I forced him to continue to train with me on top of it. He came out of it fully when he met Videl, though it would rear its ugly head at these gatherings. And now you're back, and only for twenty four hours."

"He's okay now, Vegeta. I can feel his soul, and it's as pure as it has ever been. You worry for nothing," I say with confidence.

"I know he won't turn now, but you needed to know what was happening. He has not been '_fine_' this whole time you've been gone, and what you had said before I was wished back kept haunting my thoughts. You said he'd be fine without you, and it was for the best. And it so obviously wasn't...isn't. You need to talk to him about all this tonight, before you go back to Other World. He'll listen to you."

"Why didn't you ever talk to him about it? Why wait all these years and not say a word? Kill him before talking it over?"

"Because, as you know, Namek, I don't like having heart to hearts. And the only reason we're having this one right now is so that I can have peace of mind that he won't lapse when you leave again."

I smirk. "You do care, don't you?"

"Shut up, Namek. I just don't want to be the one who has to kill the last true Saiyan besides myself."

"Gohan is a half-blood. As are your children."

Vegeta grunts. "As much as I hate to say it, Gohan is as full-blooded Saiyan as any could be, despite that little flaw. The drive to fight, his insane power... there is no human trait in him that prevails. He is Saiyan through and through."

I feel Gohan tune back into me. "And this conversation is over," I say. I tap my head and then jerk my head at Gohan, and Vegeta nods, heading to grab food.

Everyone starts coming back to their seats, including the girls and the women. Gohan sits next to me and Videl sits on his other side. "There is so much food!" he says happily. "Here, I got you this," he says, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks, kid."

_"Mind telling me what your conversation with Vegeta was about? I tried not to listen in, but I heard bits and pieces."_

_"I'll tell you later tonight when we go home. Don't worry about it."_

"Oh come on! Seriously! Don't do that, guys! It's creepy!" Krillin shouts, throwing a roll at Gohan.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

"But Mom, I'm not tired! I wanna stay up with Grandpa Piccolo and Daddy!" Pan whines as Videl ushers her into her room.

"Pan, it is two hours past your bedtime! No more arguing! Grandpa Piccolo will be here in the morning when you wake up," Videl scolds. "Now say goodnight."

_"You mind meditating at the foot of the bed until she falls asleep? Then we can continue our conversation once she's asleep outside."_

_"Sure thing."_

"Pan, Grandpa Piccolo said he'll meditate at the foot of the bed just like he did when I was your age," Gohan says.

"Really? You'll do that, Grandpa Piccolo?" she asks, hope shining in her eyes.

"Sure thing, kid. Let's go."

We walk into her room together and she jumps up onto the bed. I take my customary spot, and I can't help the smile. It feels so good to be back in this room. Out in the kitchen, I can hear Videl bid Gohan goodnight, and say, "I suppose you two will be up all night. See you in the morning, honey."

"Yeah, we will be. Night, love you," Gohan replies. The front door opens and shuts, and I can see him head to the tree to meditate.

_"Okay kid, Vegeta and my conversation is at the forefront of my memories, so have at it. We'll talk about it soon," _I say.

"Grandpa Piccolo, how strong is my daddy, really? Everyone told me he's the strongest person in the whole universe, but is it true? Daddy's so calm and nice and...and...well, he's _daddy_. Sometimes I think everyone tells me he's that strong just to fool me!"

I smile. "Pan, your father _is_ the strongest person in the universe, and probably has been since he was just a kid, at least for the time's villains. Whenever there was a new threat, your father rose to the challenge, and won, even if it meant giving his own life. What they tell you is true."

"Wow...Grandpa Piccolo, do you think maybe one day I'll be as strong as Daddy?"

"I'm sure you'll be very strong, kid, but I don't think anyone will ever come close to your dad. What your dad has is very special, and he baffled the Kais with his strength. That isn't likely to happen ever again, no matter how much training anyone can do."

"Do you think I'll really be strong?"

"Without a doubt."

Pan and I stay up for about a half hour more, her blabbering away happily about her training, and how fun the party was with Bulla. A sense of calm overcomes me as she speaks, and I am reminded of when Gohan was her age... how I missed this...

She finally falls asleep and I stand by her side for a moment and brush her hair from her face. She looks so much like her father...

_"Kid's asleep, coming out," _I say, walking from her room quietly. As I head outside, I see Gohan has a couple tears in his eyes.

_"He's right, you know. Vegeta. Everything he told you...he's right. That first year, I felt myself slipping away... I wanted so badly to be with you again."_

_"Gohan, why didn't you tell your father or King Kai? Even Supreme Kai? They could've told me. I could've tried to help you."_

_"It was in my subconscious. I wasn't thinking straight. I saw and felt that Vegeta was uncomfortable with me around, especially near Trunks. I didn't know he felt so strongly though."_

_"Look, kid, the only reason I'm letting you relive all of this is because I'm leaving in the morning, and I can't come back again. Vegeta is concerned you'll relapse, and now I am too. I miss you more than you can even imagine, Gohan, and I know you feel the same, but you can't let it overcome you. Vegeta says you've never been the same since I left, except for today. Are you aware of that?"_

_"I guess I didn't really pay attention... I thought I was just growing up and accepting it."_

_"A while ago, I felt really depressed over all this, and I still do. Supreme Kai did some research and discovered that, according to legend, if the Namekian Bond is broken, both individuals will never feel the same again. Some would drive to die and be reunited again. No feelings will ever be the same until we are bonded again. Which is why today has felt wonderful to us."_

Gohan sighs and leans his head against the tree. _"It makes sense. Completely. So I guess we'll just have to tough it out for another sixty odd years until I die, huh?"_

I nod. _"Let's get off this topic now, and just enjoy the rest of the night."_

* * *

Morning came much too soon. Gohan and I spent the night in conversation and meditation, looking at the stars and reminiscing together. Right before Pan's scheduled awakening time, I slipped back into her room and resumed my position at the foot of her bed. Her smile was brilliant when she awoke, and she crawled into my lap to hug me, and I embraced her back.

Now, we are just ten minutes before Baba reappears to take me home, and everyone is silent. All the Z-Warriors and families are here to bid me farewell. When Baba arrives on her crystal ball, everyone hushes, and a saddened silence overcomes our group.

"Well, Piccolo, it was great to see you again. Tell Goku we miss him. We'll miss you!" Krillin says, shaking my hand. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu agree. Marron and Eighteen politely bid me goodbye, as do Bulla and Trunks.

"Oh, it was so good to have you back, Piccolo," Bulma says, embracing me.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi adds. "We missed you so much. And we'll miss you again." She embraces me tightly, and the Ox King shakes my hand, agreeing with her.

"Piccolo, it was so nice to finally meet you," Videl says as she hugs me. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the legend himself."

"Grandpa Piccolo, do you really have to go?" Pan asks tearfully.

"Yes Pan, I do," I answer.

"B-but you just got here!"

"Pan, you know the deal was only for twenty four hours," Videl says softly.

"I know...but it felt too short!" she protests, beginning to cry. I reach down and pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck, tears spilling onto my gi. "I'm gonna miss you, Grandpa Piccolo!" she chokes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Pan. Just watch my star every night, and know I'll be watching over you, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa. I love you."

"I love you too," I say softly, turning her over to her mother.

Vegeta extends his hand and I grasp it. "Namek, good seeing again. We'll be seeing you around, I suppose."

"Yeah. Good seeing you too. Thanks again, for taking care of him."

"Sure."

Gohan approaches me, tears in his eyes and thick in his voice. "Piccolo...Dad...I'm going to miss you so much... take care up there, okay? Don't forget us."

On my own accord, I reach out and embrace him, and he instantly latches on to me. _"I'm never going to forget you, kid. I'll still be watching over you, every day. Every night. For the rest of your life."_

_"Thanks. I'll be thinking about you t-"_

His mind begins to draw away, his soul leaving mine, and our bond is broken again. We stare at each other for a few silent moments, knowing this will be the last time we see each other while he's alive.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo, but it's time to go. I can't stall any longer," Baba says.

"Okay. I'm ready," I relent with a sigh.

Gohan lunges for me one last time, embracing me tightly. I embrace him back.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

As Baba and I rise into the air, and I grab her hand when she beckons.

"Goodbye! Until we meet again!" everyone shouts down below. I smile and wave...and they are gone.

I am back on Supreme Kai's planet.

I smile and wipe a stray tear from my eye before resuming my post over the Earth. Supreme Kai nods to me knowingly as I look down at my family, and I swear they are looking right back.

_Until we meet again..._


End file.
